


A Brilliant, Stupid Elf

by Verdigirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Battle, Blue-Purple Hawke (Dragon Age), Chases, Chateau Haine, Cliffhangers, Dragon Age II - Mark of the Assassin DLC, F/M, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), POV Hawke (Dragon Age), Running, Wyverns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdigirl/pseuds/Verdigirl
Summary: The battle outside the Chateau Haine is raging. Exhausted, pained, and running from an angry wyvern, Fenris takes matters--and his life--into his own hands.Submitted as part of the Beyond the Veil Server's Artober event, for the prompt 'Chargers.'
Relationships: Fenris/Female Hawke
Kudos: 7
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	A Brilliant, Stupid Elf

**Author's Note:**

> There are lots of things that come to mind at the word 'Chargers:' the Los Angeles football team, service plates at a dinner party, Iron Bull's mercenary band. Or, in this case, a certain charging wyvern that may or may not have indigestion, thanks to Hawke putting too much lutefisk in his dinner... although *anyone* would have a stomach ache after turnips, cheese, and dried fish. Blech!
> 
> Submitted as part of BTV's Artober event. 500 word maximum.

The battle at the ruins outside Chateau Haine was nothing short of exhausting. Qunari attacking guardsmen, guardsmen attacking Fenris, Fenris fending them off, while Duke Prosper—a dull splat thudded against his breastplate. Green, sticky goo clung to the metal. Fenris attempted prying it off, his bladed gauntlets sinking in. How would he _ever_ get it off his armor?

A roar sounded behind him. Prosper and his wyvern bounded after him. Fenris ran the perimeter of the walls, legs buckling. All that walking back at the dungeons was catching up to him. Each step sent pain shooting up his calves. His lungs burned, heart pounding. Fenris threw a glance over his shoulder and groaned. The wyvern still gave chase.

He wouldn’t make it, not like this. If he wanted to survive, he had to do something. Fenris grasped for a plan. Cliff. Rocks. Running wyvern.

Brilliant.

Fenris turned sharply and pelted across the courtyard, his brands throbbing as the lyrium fueled his way. The wyvern tore up the ground, chasing after him. Fenris spun on his heel at the ledge, his longsword in hand as the beast charged towards him. He stared it down. The ground shook, the screams of the dying rang in his ears as he calmed his mind and focused his breathing. _In. Out. In—_

“Fen,” Hawke shrieked. “No! STOP—”

He mouthed ‘I am yours’ to her before jumping.

* * *

Hawke froze. Fenris was gone, the wyvern howling as it hung over the ledge. Bile burned her throat as she rushed to the ledge. She hacked the beast’s claws and sent it and Duke Prosper plummeting down with a scream. She leaned over the ledge, praying she wouldn’t see that beloved white head splattered on a boulder. Where was Fenris?

“Damn it, Fen, why did you have to be so noble?” she asked.

Anders responded, but it was fuzzy, brassy, far away. Hawke stared at the rocks below. If Fenris was dead—No, she wouldn’t go there. He _had_ to be alive.

“Hawke?” That voice. Hawke exclaimed; Fenris dangled over the ravine, fingers grasping at a ledge. Hawke pulled him to safety, throwing her arms around him with a kiss.

“You frightened me,” she whispered into his filthy hair. “You brilliant, stupid elf.”

“R-remind me never to do that again,” Fenris replied, his voice faint. He was noticeably pale and trembling. “Very bad idea.”

Fenris, Hawke, and Anders stumbled to the exit. Tallis crept from the shadows with the scroll she’d sought, a little bloody, but her hair perfect; she was inexplicably not out of breath from fighting in that corset. She tossed Hawke a large, gaudy pendant.

“It would’ve been the Heart of the Many,” Tallis said. Hawke wrinkled her nose at it. Tallis must have been as stupid as she was incompetent to think they’d believe that was real. The three companions watched her saunter down the trail, the same sentiment in their eyes.

Good riddance to bad garbage. 


End file.
